


employees only

by iconictears



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, First imagine I wrote, I love this lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Nancy is mentioned only once, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Steve lowkey ships you and Robin, wrote this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconictears/pseuds/iconictears
Summary: the reader has a crush on her co-worker robin buckley. she wants to confess but she thinks she’s straight, so she gets the help of steve harrington. (robin buckley x female reader) also available on tumblr as @eggosahoy!
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Reader
Kudos: 30





	employees only

It’s about six days since you got a job at Hawkins Family Video. You think the experience has been great so far. You’re a fan of some movies and TV shows, and it’s what inspired you to become an actress or director someday.

It was a normal day. You came out from the backroom holding a box of cassettes, walking to the ‘new releases’ shelf. You took one out, filling an empty space. You took out another until you hear some loud laughter from across the room. You turn around to see where it’s coming from.

It was your coworkers and fellow students from school, Steve Harrington and Robin Buckley.

You held the cassette in your hand. Besides, laughing they were also talking about something, probably making jokes. You let a hopeless sigh, your eyes focusing on the girl. Your inner thoughts come in.

_God, she’s so pretty when she laughs. I love her freckles paint her face so well. Her eyes are like looking at the ocean._

Further thoughts rush in your head until a familiar face blocks your view. You snap out it and see Keith, your manager.

“Y/N?” He said. “Time to go back to reality, please.” He was holding a bag of Doritos in his hand.

“Hi, Keith. Sorry, I got distracted.” You say as you remember that you had a cassette in your hand and put it on the shelf.

“It’s fine.” He turns around to the direction you were looking at. “What were you looking at? Steve?” _Crunch_, you heard, when Keith slipped a dorito in his mouth.

_Steve?_

Even though you weren’t, you decided to lie about it in panic.

“Um, yeah. I was. I like how his hair looks. It’s cool and shiny. So much it distracts me.” You said, with a fake answer hoping he would believe it.

Keith gave you a look that silently called you weird.

“Okay…” He said. It looked like he wanted to add on something but didn’t bother. “I just wanted to say get back to work. These cassettes aren’t going to shelf themselves.”

“Alright. I’ll get to it.” I said, then he walked away. You roll your eyes and continued your task.

You knew you liked girls. You were out to some people, including your family, but not everyone. You had crushes on straight girls, for example, Nancy Wheeler was one of them (and she never end up knowing so). Currently, you have a crush on Robin Buckley, but you suspect that she’s straight as well. You wanted to ask someone who’s close to her if she liked girls. Also known as Steve.

As you were done filling the shelf, you turn you head around to see Robin about to leave from Steve. You thought she was going to the other way but it looks like she going to your way. You internally panicked, you were already nervous that you were going to make a big fool out of yourself.

Here she comes.

When Robin got closer, she sees you and starts smiling again.

“Hey, Y/N.” She said.

“Oh, um, h-hi, Robin.” You said.

“Are you alright? Do you need help with those?” Robin looked down at the full box and asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks for the offer, though.” You denied her assistance as she looked at you again. “So, what’s up?”

“I’m just going to take a bathroom break.” Robin was about to leave then stopped. “Oh hey, don’t forget, if you need some help, I’ll be there.” Robin promised and you smiled politely.

“Thank you, Robin.” You thanked her and she replied with 'no problem’ and left. You watched as she went to the bathroom and saw the door closing. You thought it was right time to go ask. You walk away from where you were and walked to Steve who was standing in front of another shelf.

“Hey Steve, can I ask you something?” You say.

“Oh, Y/N! Sure, anything.” Steve replied.

Here you go.

“Are you and Robin… dating?” You asked.

Steve shook his head, surprised.

“Me and Robin? Pssh, no way. We’re just friends.” He answered and you felt glad.

“Really?” You say, wanting to make sure.

“Yes. By the way, she’s… not into guys. She into girls. I learned that one time we were high at the mall, we were talking about other things and she came out to me. I’ll admit, I had a crush on her before she told me.” Steve explained and you nodded.

“That’s great. That’s really great.” You say, and you didn’t hide how glad you were to find out your crush was gay as well. It was relieving.

“What? Why?”

“I’m gay too, Steve. I have a crush on Robin. I didn’t have the guts to tell her that because I thought you two were together. And after getting answers, I really want to tell her how I feel.” You come out to Steve and he seems understanding and supportive. You talked in a low voice to him, not wanting people around you to listen.

“Now _that _sounds great. We may not talk much, Y/N, but I’m interested in helping you. Helping people is in my blood nowadays.” The mullet-haired guy said. You smile until it faded when you remembered something.

“Wait, does Robin like me? Does she know that I like her?” You ask more questions as you wanted to know the answer.

Your question was left unanswered as Robin came back and sees you two together. Even when you talked lowly, you still hoped she didn’t hear what you just said.

“Hey, guys. Whatcha talking about?” Robin smiled, seemingly back from the bathroom.

You and Steve looked at each other, mentally scrambling to find a topic to talk about.

“We were talking about… movies.” Steve picked the fake conversation topic and you went along with it.

“Y-yeah, we were just talking about 'Back to the Future’. We’re wondering if they are going to make a next movie.” You responded. “If they are, I would like to see it.”

“Me too, I think.” Steve added on.

“Alright…” Robin looked at both of you weirdly, then laughed. You witnessed her laugh again and oh, it was like watching your favourite video in real life.

“Actually, Y/N has something to show you. It’s in the backroom. I’ll cover for both of you.” Steve made up an excuse to get you and Robin alone. Robin turned to you and you just nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Robin said, leading the way. You followed her to the backroom, which was for employees only, and had the sign on the door that said it. Steve happily watches you two going together and hopes that his helping worked.

Robin opened the door to the backroom. It had lots of inventory in it, cassettes in boxes and shelves, posters, a TV with a vhs player attached. It had lots of room too.

She closed the door behind her. You two stood across each other, not too close.

“So, what is it that you wanted to show me?”

You chuckled nervously when decided to just tell her that there wasn’t anything to show her.

“Nothing. There wasn’t anything I wanted to show you. Steve made that up.” Robin rolls her eyes playfully. “I actually I got you alone to tell you something.”

“Okay, tell me.”

You took a deep breath.

“Robin, I’m gay. I know you are too. Not only I wanted you alone to tell you that, but there is something else.” You take another deep breath. “I like you.”

Robin nodded slowly, clearly impressed. She took a step close to you, making you get a tiny bit nervous.

“Thank you for being honest, Y/N. If you don’t mind, there’s something I want to tell _you_.” It was Robin’s turn to talk. You don’t reply to her sentence, as you stayed quiet. “I like you too.”

You felt like your heart missed a beat. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Robin Buckley likes you too. And she’s also gay! Suddenly, this was your lucky day. This is not a dream.

“Wait, for real?” You took a step closer to her.

“Yeah. At first, I thought you were straight.”

“Me too! I even thought you were dating Steve.” You added and Robin giggled.

“Me and him? Please. He may be a dingus, but if I was straight, I wouldn’t date him. I’d say we would be better off as friends.”

“Yeah.” You laughed quietly with Robin until the room was filled with silence again, the addition was awkwardness. The two of you didn’t know what to do after that, as you broke eye contact looking into space. Robin widened her eyes for a second and fixed her eye contact back on you.

“I have an idea.” Robin bit her lip, smiling. You notice it and you’re hoping it’s something good.

“What?” You simply asked and smiled back.

“How about we do this?” And then, she leaned in for a kiss. You didn’t having a problem kissing her back and it all felt good to you. She had two hands on each cheek on your face. Eyes closed, and instead of your heart skipping a beat, it was racing because you finally got to kiss your crush. The kiss lasted for three seconds when you two finally pulled away.

The two of you had two big smiles on your faces; not afraid to hide it, including the blushes on cheeks.

“So, what are we?” You ask, now having a your hands on her waist and Robin did the same.

“Would you like to be each other’s girlfriends?” Robin gave you an idea and you were happily excited to agree to it.

“I would like that so much.” And with that, you gave your new girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

“_My girlfriend_. I love the sound of that.” Robin said. “Now, as much as I wanna spend more time with you in here, we gotta go back to work.” You two let go of each other, ending the sweet moment. You groan. You didn’t want it to end.

“Agree. I love you, Robin.” You finally say, allowing yourself to let the word like evolve to love.

“I love you too.” Robin told you as you held her hand and she opened the door to let you two come out of the backroom. You’re pretty sure as soon Steve sees you two hold hands, he will be so glad, and probably will be asking a lot of questions (and proud of himself for helping someone, especially getting a couple together).

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. so i really hope you enjoy this oneshot/imagine. it's my first robin buckley centered story. sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or it was bad. i might be making more oneshots and imagines. but for now, stay tuned!


End file.
